The Daughter Of Poseidon
by AIRBORNE47
Summary: Wierd things have been happening to Chance Jackson. First, a hellhound chases her down the neighborhood, then, a rainbow appears and the man is the rainbow claims he's Chance's dad, and he's Poseidon. If things can get any worse, she colapses and has a dream, one where she has a twin brother, the one she was told is dead. Will she live up to her expectations? Read to find out!
1. Meet Chance Jackson

**From inside my mind by wondering what it would be like to be Percy Jackson's twin sister, I bring you, **_**The Daughter Of Poseidon**_**! In here you'll meet Chance Jackson, Percy's twin sister. Separated at birth, Chance to a neighborhood where their mom's best friend lives and Percy staying with his mom. Both recall slight details about the other, but think the other is dead. Anyways, now read this **_**godly**_** story(lame pun intended)!**

(Chance's POV)

"What the Hades!?" I yelled running from a hellhound, _How do I know what this is? Why did I say What the Hades instead of What the hell?_ I thought. The kids in my neighborhood stared as I ran by. They started to laugh, they must've thought I was running from one of the stray Dobermans. "Jackson's running from a puppy!" they jeered. It changed when I thrust my hands in my pockets looking for something, There was a coin, a golden drachma, or Greek Money. I flipped it in the air and a sword landed in my hand, the writing engraved on the blade said _Analyosia_, or "Riptime". They gasped, now THAT shut up the kids who were laughing. "She's got an gun!" they yelled looking for shelter. I turnedto the hellhound and slashed with my sword, I struck the hellhound in the chest and it disintegrated into a pile of grey dust. "That was awful!" I huffed. A rainbow appeared in front of me. "Hello…Is this Chance?" a voice asked. "Yeah, why? I'm going to jail aren't I?" I asked it. "No…..this is Poseidon, the god of the sea, here to claim you. " Poseidon said. "NO! I can't be a demigod, I'm just Chance Jackson, an ADHD and Dyslexic girl, that hellhound… I just can't be a demigod!" I yelled. "You have a twin brother." Poseidon said. *_Yeah, a dead one* _I thought. "He's alive, his name is Percy Jackson, Percy _Zeus _Jackson, and you Chance _Aphrodite_ Jackson. Don't you wonder how you got those middle names?" said Poseidon. "Yeah, but why Zeus and Aphrodite?" I asked. "Your mother loved the names, not exactly the ones who hold the names." he said. My vision went black and I collapsed on the ground.

(Percy's POV)

"Mom?" I asked. Nothing….. Whatever, mom's dead, I don't know who my dad is. My whole life sucks. I picked up Grover, he was kept yelling for food. "C'mon big guy." I said and slung him over him shoulders. "Fooood….Fooooooddddd" he yelled. I carried him into camp, what my mom called 'Camp Half-Blood'. I walked in and was meet by a Centaur, wearing an old shirt that read _Party Ponies '47_. I put Grover down and collapsed to the ground from slaying the Minotaur.

_Percy's and Chance's dream(from Chance's POV):_

_We were standing at the doors of Olympus. I looked beside me and there was a boy, my age or so, standing next to me. He had black hair and sea-green eyes. We looked at each other and nodded. We drew our swords and charged… into Mt. Olympus. "Give it up Kronos!" we yelled. I looked at the boy's sword, it read Anaklusmos, or Riptide. "Perrrcccy Jackson… Chanccce Jackson… are you foolisssssh… I cccccccan't be defeated by Analyossssssia!" Kronos hissed . "Why not?!" the boy, probably Percy, yelled. "I made that sword, once the sword get the creator's blood on it, the creator is immune to that sword! Also… I am immortal, nothing can kill me!" Kronos lulled to us. "If you're defeated in battle, by Titan law, you're unable to live for a thousand years!" I yelled to him. "Yesss… but I cannot battle yet, I ssshall only battle for Perrrcccy's life and yourrr's." Kronos hissed. Kronos opened a portal to Hades. "Percy!" I yelled as Percy sank into the portal, I held out my hand. "Chance! Just go, I'll be okay!" Percy yelled at me. "Just grab my hand!" I screamed to him. "NO! YOU NEED TO LIVE, I CAN ESCAPE!" he yelled back. "If you don't grab my hand, neither of us are leaving alive!" I cried back. He struggled to grab my hand, I started to pull him up, slowly(he wasn't exactly the lightest kid). We looked at each other, shocked at what I just did, I pulled up a 12 year-old boy that weighed at least 90-100 pounds, easily. "Chanccce Jackssson! You have proven loyalty, if you came to my army…" Kronos said to me. "I'd rather die!" I cried. "I admire your spirit, now join or die!" Kronos yelled to me. "Chance…just join, I'll rescue you later!" Percy whispered to me. "Titan Kronos…I will join your cause!" I screamed to him. "Excccellent…I shall take you at the age of fourteen, where you shall be fully trained for battle." Kronos lulled to me. "Yes…my lord." I said back to him. "Amazing." Kronos said simply._

(Percy's POV)

I woke up with a start. "Hey! Percy, take it slow!" Grover yelled to me. "Where am I?" I asked him. "Camp Half-Blood, a save haven for demigods!" Grover said happily. "I'm not a demigod!" I yelled at him. "While you were out, Poseidon claimed you." Grover told me. "So…I'm the son of the sea god?" I asked. "Yeah…pretty much." he answered. "Persus?" a voice asked. "Mr. Brunner!" I yelled. "Also known as Chiron." Mr. Brunner said angrily. I looked Mr….sorry, Chiron, he was the centaur I saw at the entrance. "Let's show you camp!" Grover exclaimed to me.

(Chance's POV)

I woke up, and what I saw scared the crap out of me. "Hi! I'm Ryn! The satyr, I was assigned to protect you!" the satyr, Ryn yelled in my face. "A satyr?" I asked. "Yeah! I'm the youngest satyr in Camp Half-Blood!" Ryn yelled. "I'm here to get you to Camp Half-Blood alive!" Ryn said happily. "Wait…alive!?" I screamed. "Yup! Sometimes demigods don't make it!" Ryn said, not as happy as before. "So…I might not make it to camp alive?" I asked. "You're a child of one of the Big Three, right?" Ryn asked me. "Yeah, I am." I answered. "We gotta go!" Ryn yelled to me, just then a Cyclops army appeared. "Plunge your sword into the ground! It stops time!" Ryn yelled. I grabbed the drachma(Analyosia's second form) and tossed in the air, in air it transformed into a sword and I caught the sword. I raised it and almost slammed it into the ground. The time slowed as the sword broke concrete and then hit dirt. "Child of Poseidon we-" the lead Cyclops started and then was frozen. I looked around, I was the only one breathing, the only one moving. I ripped my sword out of the ground and slashed a Cyclops in the chest, he disintegrated into pile of dust. I willed time to start gin, and sure enough, the Cyclops army unfroze, and realized the leader was dead. "GO!" I yelled. The Cyclopes ran, one was screaming "MAMA!"

Ryn looked, dumbfounded. "Wow!" she cried. "Let's get to Camp!" I said and ran, Ryn was behind screaming "Wait up!"

**The story is now up! I hope you like it, please review, PM me with any questions about the story. Sorry that it took forever, you know that in Vizzed, you shouldn't exit while games are loading? Bye!**


	2. We See Chance's Past

**Hi guys! Welcome to the next chapter of **_**The Daughter Of Poseidon**_**! I got some positive messages about the first chapter. Now on with the story!**

(Chance's POV)

Now, if you walked in a camp beat up, with holographic trident on your head, what would happen? Answer, if you're a girl, getting swarmed by other girls in dresses with about twenty tons of makeup on. "There!" one of the girls yelled, I looked at my clothes, I was wearing a hot pink dress, the girl who screamed 'there' handed me a hand mirror. I gasped in horror at what they done to me, I had more makeup on than any of them(I felt _very _top heavy). I shrieked and ran to a stream, and washed my face off(thank the gods the blue strip in my hair didn't wash off, it's my trademark) I pulled the dress up a little bit, they just put it on over my clothes. I ripped the dress off so I was standing there in a raggedy T-shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. "Typical children of Aphrodite!" A voice yelled, Ryn cowered. "Mister Chiron!" Ryn said. A centaur stepped out, who must've been Chiron. "Ryn…was your mission successful?" Chiron asked. Oh, so I'm just a 'mission' well, this 'mission' don't like it! "She's here! She's alive to!" Ryn reassured Chiron. "Godly parent?" Chiron asked. "Poseidon!" Ryn yelped. Chiron turned towards me, "Is it true?" he asked. "Duh." I answered. "Percy!" Chiron called. I flinched, my brother, he called my brother. Percy ran up. "Yeah?" he asked. He saw me and ran up to me, he stood by my side. We looked at each other, Percy looked stronger, I looked like I was the fastest, I looked more athletic, he looked well, more Poseidonish. Percy was about two inches taller than me. "Chance!" Percy yelled and wrapped me in hug. It was like he hadn't seen me in eleven years…oh, wait, he hasn't. "Percy, can't breathe!" I choked out. "Sorry." he said, a bit embarrassed. "Miss Jackson, follow me to Cabin Three, you will have a new shirt and a new pair of jeans." Chiron said. "Hey! Let'me see your sword!" a Ares kid yelled. I just ignored the Ares group, they keep wanting to see Riptime, or Analyosia. I looked at the campers. There was a bunch of kids with sandy hair and the same wicked smile, children of Hermes, no doubt. Then there were kids with blond hair and hazel eyes, children of Athena. Then the Ares kids, they all had the same scowl on their face. "Hey! Seahorse! We talkin' to ya!" the Ares kids yelled, great a nickname, I'm officially Seahorse. I sighed and walked on. "Chance Jackson, Percy Jackson, welcome to Cabin Three." Chiron said, I walked in amazed. There was a sea-green trident on the wall, the bunk beds were massive, each set with a trident on the sheets, and the rest of the sheet was aquamarine. There was curtain, straight in the middle of the room. On the top bunk of the first bed, right on the side of the curtain, there was a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. I yanked the curtain to where Percy wouldn't see me, and I started to get out of the tattered T-shirt and the jeans I'd been wearing for days. After I put the clothes on, I felt like a new person. I pulled the curtain back where Percy could see me. "Chance! You look totally different!" Percy yelped, seeing me, I washed all the dirt off my face, the clothes were completely clean. "Chance, I'll take you on a tour around camp." Chiron said. Percy, Chiron, and I walked out of the Cabin of Poseidon, or Cabin Three. "This is the Training Arena, which is right next to the Armory." Chiron said to me, the area was _huge_, and that was just for training. "This is the forest, it's not stocked." Percy said to me. "Yeah, that's _totally _is a forest, I thought it was just an area with a lot of trees." I said to Percy sarcastically. "Okay Ms. Sarcasm, We didn't need a comment from you." Percy laughed. "Isn't it amazing how long-lost siblings get along when they reunite?" Chiron asked Ryn. "Yes it is!" Ryn said. After a tour of camp, it was training time. "Pick a practice sword, find the one that's most balanced to you!" Chiron said to us. "I have my own sword." I said to him, he looked shocked. "May I see?" Chiron asked, I nodded and took the drachma out of my pocket that contained Analyosia and flipped it in the air and Analyosia landed in my hand. Chiron flinched seeing the sword. "The sword made by Kronos, the one that can stop time. Say, Chance? Does that sword feel balanced to you?" Chiron said to me. "Yes sir, it feels perfect." I answered back. "Please pick a practice sword, we don't need you to be an only child, now do we?" Chiron asked. "Nope!" Percy yelped, probably not happy that I could kill him. "All right I'll get a practice blade!" I laughed. With a practice dagger and Percy with a lightweight sword, training began. "….And BEGIN!" Chiron yelled after telling us the rules. I charged at Percy with the dagger and he countered with by a feint slash, and then a slash near my head, that I used the dagger reflect. "I've never seen a demigod use a dagger to stop a sword." Chiron commented. My face was beaded with sweat, _I can't believe I did that_, I thought. Percy gave slash, once again, I stopped the sword with my dagger, but the next time Percy did that, he ended up chopping the blade of my dagger of with his sword. "Hey!" I yelled, giving him a swift kick. "Chance, grab a sword!" Ryn yelled to me. "No thanks!" I yelled back, fighting with my hands and feet. Percy brought the sword up, trying to slash me, I looked at the angle of the sword, and where he might slash. _If he slashes that way, I'll die_, I thought, he brought the sword down the way I thought he would, I flung my hands out, and caught the sword in my fist. Pain shot through my body, I screamed while twisting the sword out of Percy's hand. After a long struggle, I heard Percy gasp and a metallic clang on the ground. "How!?" I heard a kid yelled, I opened my eyes, looking at my hands, they were so bloody. "POSEIDON CLAMED THE WRONG ONE! SHE HAS TO BE A CHILD OF ARES TO DO THAT!" The Ares cabin yelled all at the same time. "I'm a child of Poseidon!" I yelled with the strength I had left. I started crawling towards the river, now THAT was challenge. I eventually reached the river, I crawled in the river. Water ran up my clothes, healing my wounds. Then, the flashback, one of the reasons I don't like water too much. My eyes opened wide, and started to glow, which is what I do when I see the flashback.

_Chance's Flashback(Her POV)_

"_Mem! I'm home!" I yelled. "Get in here! There's lotsa dishes!" Mem's husband yelled. "Yes, Charlie." I sighed, he made me call him by his real name. "Get me a beer, or there's gonna be a chance that Chance ain't gonna be here longer!" Charlie yelled. I looked at the man while walking to the kitchen. He was once prosecuted for molesting a child, I always wondered why Mem married him. Mem, was my mom's best friend, and after a car crash, my mom and brother were killed in that car crash, Mem got custody of me, I called her Mem because she wouldn't let me call her 'Mom'. I got a beer from the fridge and tossed it to Charlie. I stood in front of the sink, hoping the water would attack him. "Chance? Honey, I'm upstairs!" Mem called. "Can I go?" I asked Charlie. "Whatever!" He yelled back. I dropped the plate I was holding in the sink and sprinted up the stairs. "MEM!" I yelled. "Chance! Has Charlie been mean to you? I'll divorce him if he beats you, or even touches you!" Mem told me. "He scares me. I don't like him at all." I said to her. "I'll sort that problem out right now Chance!" Mem reassured me. "I love you Mem." I said. "Love you to." Mem said, she kissed my forehead and went downstairs. "Charlie…" Mem said. "What?" he asked her. "Can you be nicer to Chance?" she asked. "No, the child won't listen!" he yelled. "She's only seven! Give her some time and she'll listen." Mem said. "NO! SHE'S A FREAK!" Charlie yelled. "SHE'S A REGULAR GIRL, GIVE HER A BREAK, SHE LOST HER BROTHER AND MOTHER IN CAR CRASH, HER FATHER LEFT WHEN SHE WAS LITTLE!" Mem screamed, I held my breath, Mem never screamed. "How about you take a long break?" Charlie asked, I heard a gunshot. "MEM!" I screamed, had he killed her? I ran downstairs, and saw the smirk on Charlie's face, and Mem on the ground, dead. "Mem…" I cried. "Now, I'm hungry," Charlie smirked, "Make me a sandwich."_

_I was so angry. "Maybe you need to go to hell!" I screamed. "What'd you say bitch?" Charlie asked. "I said go to hell!" I screamed back. "Take it back." he said. ADHD impulses ran through my body, I jumped and kicked his wrist, he yelped and let go of the gun. I grabbed the gun and held it at his head. "Move one muscle, go ahead." I said. He raised his arm. "Goodbye!" I yelled and pulled the trigger._

"Mem…" I cried, like in the flashback. "Chance?" Percy asked. "Don't talk to me!" I screamed at Percy. A girl with blond hair and hazel eyes, a daughter of Athena knelt beside me. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" the girl asked. "Who are you?" I asked her. "I'm Annabeth, a daughter of Athena." Annabeth said. "Why do you want to know?" I asked. "So I can help you get over it, maybe we can be friends." Annabeth said. "Umm… okay." I said, edgy. "Follow me." Annabeth said, and took me to the Athena Cabin. "So tell me, I won't judge!" Annabeth told me. "Annabeth, whenever I'm near water I get this flashback, and it's something bad that happened when I was seven." I told her. "Well, I ran away from home when I was seven, you can tell me, my best friend died while we were coming here, she was a demigod to." Annabeth said. "The flash back is when the one who raised me, Mem, was killed." I told here. "Go ahead tell me the flashback." Annabeth said. "Bring some water and I can show you." I told her. "All right." Annabeth said. After showing her the flashback, she seemed mortified. "You poor thing." she said to me.

**All right! That's the second chapter of **_**The Daughter Of Poseidon**_**! I'm looking for a co-author, so PM me if you want to be the co-author! I'll announce the co-author in Chapter four, so I need some people wanting the job, if I only have one by the time of Chapter Four, the one who asked will get it! The Aura Guardians has been canceled(sorry, fans, no more chapters) and this is my only story, so expect more chapters! P.S. If any of you know galladefenrir44, please tell him about the Aura Guardians, and that he can use my characters if he wants to. **


	3. Meet Ricki, The Son Of Hades

**Hi guys, back again! This one focuses on a new demigod! I got a review that stated 'What kind of name is Chance?' that's just the first part to, this is a real name, that's my best friend's name, so it does exist as a name, the next part was, 'Your OC is too perfect, she can never be Percy Jackson's sister. He doesn't even have a sister.' this is fan fiction for crying out loud! In my mind he **_**can **_**have a sister, in the world, there are plenty more other stories with him having a twin sister looking just like him. Let's see you stop them. 'Why are you writing this' was the last sentence. I'm writing this 'cause America is a free country, and last time I checked, I live in America.**

**Now, enough of my rant, on to Chapter three!**

**P.S. There is a new poll on my page, vote(most are from the Roman series) and one I made up, and we meet him in this chapter!**

(Chance's POV)

"Percy Jackson, Chance Jackson, and Annabeth Chase, report to the Big House." Chiron said over a intercom. I shot out of bed,why did he call me? I put on my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and my ragged jeans from earlier yesterday. I groaned as I got out of my bed. "AHH!" I yelled as I fell, oh, I'm on the _top _bunk, not the bottom. I rubbed my head as I got up off the floor. My pitch-black hair was a mess, if you looked at me you couldn't tell that I even had a blue strip in my hair. I saw it was a little faded so I picked up my hair dye and colored over the faded blue strip, and I had a bright blue strip once again. I brushed my raven locks and went over to see if Percy woke up, he fell in the floor by rolling around on the bed. "Wake up!" I said to him, nothing. "WAKE UP!" I screamed and jabbed him in the side with a quick kick. "OW!" Percy screeched, "What'd you do that for?"

"Chiron called us, and Annabeth, he wants us at the Big House." I told him. "Great." he murmured, and tugged off his ragged shirt from when he first arrived and put on his Camp shirt. "Don't you want to put pants on?" I asked him. Percy looked down at his boxers, "These are my pants." he said simply and walked out the door. "I swear one day…" I said to myself, and picked up the drachma that Analyosia was disguised as, and I ran out the door after Percy. "Hello Percy, Chance. Percy, why aren't you wearing pants?" Chiron asked. "I told you to put on pants!" I yelled at Percy. "No you didn't!" he said back.

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't.

"Did too!"

"Did not!

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT"

"DI-"

"You two stop!" Chiron yelled. "Sorry." Percy and I huffed. Then Annabeth ran in the room. "Yes?" she asked and sat in a chair next to Percy. "You three, by the Oracle, have been selected for a quest." Chiron told us, Annabeth looked happy. "The prophecy is: _One daughter shall turn against another, one who dies, is a brother, the son of Hades shall make a stand, and shall leave ancient land._" Chiron informed us. "The chances aren't good." I told Annabeth and Percy. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to die." Percy said. "Those lines don't always mean what you think Percy." Chiron told him. "We need to go anyhow so, Annabeth get your dagger, Percy umm…grab anything." I said. "Here Percy, take this." Chiron slid a pen across the table. "That is a powerful weapon." he finished. "This…is a pen." Percy told him. "Uncap it." I said, yanked and he the cap off. "Cool! Wait Chance, how did you know this?" Percy asked. "I don't know, now let's go!" I yelled.

[Four hours later]

"My feet hurt!" whined Percy. "Shut up!" Annabeth screamed at him. "There's a kid on the beach!" I called to the two, they ran beside me. "He must be the son of Hades." Annabeth whispered, looking at the boy's tough dirty blond locks. "We go there…now!" I yelled, and we charged at the boy. "Hey! Hey!" The boy yelled. "Who are you?" Percy asked. "Ricki, the demigod son of Hades." the boy, Ricki said. The ground shook, and Ricki stamped his foot to the ground. "Shut up Dad!" he yelled while stomping the ground with his foot. Soon, the rumbling stopped. "All right, so, who are you guys?" Ricki asked. "I'm Chance, this is my twin, Percy, and my friend, Annabeth." I told him, I didn't know a lot about the boy, except I was liking him more and more.

(Percy's POV)

While I could tell Chance was liking Ricki, I on the other hand, wasn't. His voice wasn't perfect, though I could sense Chance thinking it was, and he had untamable dirty blond hair, and emerald eyes. Chance was falling head-over-heels for this guy and I had to stop it, there's _no_ way the guy is going to be my brother-in-law. When the guy asked if he could join us, I went berserk in my mind. Chance twirling her hair said, "Of course!"

I thought my heart was about to stop. Now I hated Ricki more than a kid hates artichokes. "Hey Chance…" Ricki started and I covered my ears. "Yeah?" I heard her muffled reply thanks to my hands over my ears. "Will you um… go out with me?" Ricki asked. "Sure!" Chance said happily. "Hey Annabeth…is there a wall somewhere around here?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" she answered. "I have to go bang my head into it now." I said. I looked at my sister and Ricki, they were holding hands now, to me it was disgusting. Annabeth thought it was cute. Yeah, like the fact I got my long lost sister back yesterday, and I'm already losing her again is cute. Dogs are cute, Cats are cute, Chance and Ricki=not cute. Yeah, the fact that there's nothing I can do is just cute to, I wish I could smack Ricki and wipe that happy smile off his face for good. I really wish this doesn't last long I'm already sick of the new couple-teenage kissing.

**I love torturing Percy… and yes, if I get enough votes on the poll that will be the couple for this story. So, if I offended anybody with the top Author's Note with the whole 'America' thing I'm sorry. Anybody wanting to vote on the couple just go to my page and vote! Please review, or PM me with offers being my editor or co-author. NO FLAMES! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Anyways, tell me want 'ya think! **


	4. Swords Through Our Stomachs

**Hey you guys! Loyal readers, I give you the forth(and most-action-packed)chapter! Now, I didn't get any offers for co-author/editor job, so… no one gets it! I have one thing to say… now you readers with accounts, have you ever felt like you're writing to a table? 'Cause that's how I'm feeling now.**

**Without any further ado, here is the forth chapter!**

(Percy's POV)

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed at Chance. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE ABOUT RICKI!" I finished, Chance looked at me like deer caught in headlights. She sniffed and broke down, right there in front of Annabeth, who barely heard me scream at Chance. "I'm sorry that I'm such a mistake." Chance cried. Annabeth started looking at me funny, probably because she heard what Chance said. "Chance…where are you?" I heard Ricki in the distance. _Crap_, I thought, and I ran into the water. "What's wrong?" I heard Ricki ask Chance. "No…nothing." she said in-between sobs. I was resting in water, it was awesome! I didn't think I could do that. I heard an explosion from above. I heard massive fighting, curses and all, then Chance screaming, a sword dropping on the sand, which makes barely any sound. I jumped and ran ashore, drawing my sword the while. I was standing near Ricki. Chance was near the bank, and she was horrible looking. She looked almost dead, her face was pale. "We have to get Chance in the water!" I called to Ricki. "Hold them off, I'll push her in the water!" Ricki said back and sheathed his sword and picked Chance up with little difficulty. "Holy Hades! She's bleeding bad!" Ricki said as he hefted Chance up. He lowered her to the water by the shoulders, the second her feet touched the water, it ran up her leg to her waist, where she was cut. Her eyes hardly opened. Ricki dragged her the sand and un-sheathed his sword. I was busy fighting off monsters. I was holding Riptide in the air, then there was a huge _clink_, I looked behind me the flat Ricki's sword was on the back of my sword. Annabeth put her dagger behind Ricki's sword. I smiled, it was a very-old Greek symbol, it basically said, 'I've got your back' usually used in combat. There was one more _clang_, and it sounded like a mix of Celestial Bronze, and mortal steel, which Chance's sword was made of. We all turned our heads, Chance was standing there, her sword against Annabeth's dagger. "C'mon guys, don't have all day." Chance smirked. We nodded. All of us ran forward. Chance slashed with Riptime and disintegrated a hellhound. Cyclopes were yelling, one got concerned when Chance stepped in front of Annabeth, with her sword drawn. "Lord, the one!" it yelled. "Damn them both!" A dark voice yelled. "KRONOS!" Ricki, Chance, and I yelled together. We backed together, back-to-back, and fought. There were mad slashes and curses. I suddenly felt a lurch in my stomach, I looked down. There was a sword through my stomach. I gasped at the damage and tapped Chance on the shoulder. "What- HOLY FATHER OF ZEUS!" she yelled, Ricki looked, he wasn't paying attention behind him, a dagger tip was poking through his stomach. He looked and fell to the ground. Chance and Annabeth were the only ones standing. Chance went near the water, it grabbed her feet, then crawled up her legs, next she was up to her neck in water, then her whole body was covered in water that crawled from the ocean. She screeched and ran holding her sword, her body dissolved into the water. I reached my hand into the water and tried to see if I could fell Chance, nothing, she turned into water! Chance ran towards the enemy slashing her sword. Annabeth ran over to us. "You guys okay?" she asked. "Considering we have swords through our stomachs, we're doing fine!" I said sarcastically. "It looks like it hurts." Annabeth said. "You don't say!?" I said to her, snappishly. Chance turned human once again, saw Ricki and her face turned as pale as his. "We need to get you two to a hospital!" Chance yelled. "There's water over there dummy." I snapped at Chance. "Right." she said, embarrassed, yanked out the sword and rolled me into the water. My head went in first, I locked eyes with Great White. My eyes glowed, I now had a flashback, of a flash-forward.

_Percy's Flash-Forward(No POV)_

_Annabeth was crying and a dead man's head was on her lap. The man had midnight colored hair and opened sea-green eyes. Annabeth closed the man's eyes and looked around the lot of dead people. "Aha!" she cried seeing an unused jar of Greek Fire, a green ball of flame. "Percy, why? I can't survive without you! Why now? Are the Fates playing a mean joke on me? Why kill my new husband, as he was my husband for less than ten minutes. If you choose to kill him you kill me to." Annabeth asked her self. She held the Greek Fire over her head and chucked at the ground. As Annabeth burned to ashes there was a person in the distance. "Annabeth! Annabeth! ANNABETH!" the man screamed. He had the same midnight hair with brown eyes. He saw the girl burning. "Annabeth!" he called and ran. "Nico…" Annabeth whispered. "Why did you do this?" Nico asked. "Percy…Kronos…death…Percy." Annabeth managed before turning into full ash_

_{Chance's Wedding, four months later}_

_Chance had her husband's head on her lap, just like Annabeth did with Percy. The man didn't look dead, his breath was shallow. "Don't…the baby." the man choked out and afterwards he stopped breathing. "RICKI!" Chance yelled to the dead Ricki. "ENOUGH!" she screamed at the sky. "First you kill my mom, then Percy, next Annabeth, then Leo, then Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, and, if things couldn't get worse, Ricki! Screw it! Hades, your own son his down with you for good, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT" Chance screamed to the sky, thunder rumbled, waves crashed, and earth rumbled. She picked up her sword, remembering prophecy from the oracle, The daughter shall die, she thought it was Annabeth, the Piper is what she thought next, afterward Hazel, but it was her. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and raised it to her neck and swiped. The same man from Annabeth and Percy's wedding ran over to Chance's dead body, Nico spoke, "It wasn't any of you girls from the seven, it was Bianca, my dead sister."_

The flash-forward ended. Ricki had passed out, I leaped out of the ocean. "Percy! Carry him to the hospital!" Chance told me. "I'm not gay!" I screamed at her. "This is life-or-death." she told me I sighed and I picked up Ricki and carried him to the hospital.

{Thirty minutes later}

A doctor walked out from near Ricki was. "Hello, I'm Doctor Shawl." the doctor said. "Is Ricki okay?" Chance asked urgently. "He's in critical condition, and his stomach is torn, he's bleeding badly." Dr. Shawl told Chance, her face had a look of pure horror.

**Ha-ha, CLIFFHANGER! If you guys like the chapter, review! No flames or bad attitudes. Review telling me if you want Ricki to live of die, or vote at the poll. Here is a sneak peek at the next chapter! Just 'cause I love you guys.**

(Chance's POV)

{Four hours after Dr. Shawls' visit}

"Ricki, is now perfectly fine, he's up on crutches and walking around his room." Dr. Shawl said. I was first up the steps and into his room. "Chance!" Ricki called. "I hope you two know only one is surviving." a voice said. "Huh?" I asked and saw Dr. Shawl behind me. "I saved he son of Hades, now I must kill the daughter of Poseidon." Dr. Shawl said and started to morph into a male Gorgon. I grabbed my drachma that Analyosia was contained in and flipped it into the air, catching my trusty sword by the hilt. "Don't look him in the eye!" Ricki yelled. "I know that!" I called back and turned around. Dr. Shawl swiped with his claws, I side-stepped. _If only there was water near by…_ I thought. "Who are you?" I asked Dr. shawl. "Bah! Everyone forgets about the minor monsters! I am Charna! The only male gorgon!" Charna yelled and charged, I didn't prepare myself. I slammed against the wall, my side was crushed. I coughed up a little blood. Charna backed me up to the door. _Now or never, _I thought. "PERCY! PERCY!" I yelled through the door, in less than thirty second Percy was banging on the door from the outside. Charna blasted off the door, the hit me with a ton of water. My eyes glowed, they closed as Charna went in for the kill.

**There 'ya go! Like I said early review, no flames, vote for Ricki(it might apply for later chapters).**


	5. Where Are You Tomah

**How's it going? Now with the sneak peek in last chapter that was about halfway into this chapter. For those of you voting on the polls, Ricki will face more situations like last chapter later on in the story. Now I bring you the fifth chapter of **_**The Daughter Of Poseidon**_**.**

(Chance's POV)

I waited in the lobby of the hospital for what seemed like forever. I was thinking about Ricki and my old friends. I remembered something that I shouldn't bring up now, but I had to tell Percy and Annabeth. Percy had been asking for everything about my life and I haven't told him that one thing. "Hey Percy, Annabeth!" I called. They looked at me weirdly. "What?" Percy asked. "Percy, you've been asking me about my whole life. I'm going to show something nobody knows about except me." I told him. "What is it?" Percy and Annabeth asked. "It might be better if I showed you." I told him, getting sadder by the minute. We all went out to the beach near the ocean. "Are you sure you want to show me?" Annabeth asked. "Why not?" I answered her question. "So ready for my to push your head under now?" Percy asked me because I told him to do that. "Yep." I told him and he shoved my head underwater. I closed my eyes and brought my head up.

_Chance's Flashback(her POV)_

_I was in a hall, like a ghost, watching myself. I looked the ghost like Percy and Annabeth were next to me. Preparing themselves for the worst._

_(Now here comes the flashback, no POV)_

"_Hey Chance!" Kyan called. "What?" Chance asked the brunette boy behind her. "Let'me show ya something." the boy said and grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her forwards. The two children were standing on a cliff, looking below. "Wanna sit?" Kyan asked Chance. "Sure, why not?" she answered and sat down next to Kyan. "It's nice here isn't it?" Kyan asked the eleven year-old girl beside him. "Sure is." Chance answered, moving closer to the twelve year-old beside her. Kyan put his arm around the girl and pulled her even closer. Chance couldn't believe this! Her crush was actually talking to her and now hugging her! She had this dream before but it ended before anything could happen. Kyan leaned in to Chance and kissed her. The girl was shocked at first but then returned the kiss. Then after about five minutes the principal forced them to go to there dorms._

_{Next Night, Classroom}_

"_KYAN! GET AWAY!" a platinum blond girl screamed. "Nobody's around, why not? Don't you love me, Elizabeth? " Kyan asked the girl. "But…Chance!" the girl argued. "She's just a joke! A dare from my friends." Kyan answered and grabbed Elizabeth. "Hey!" she screeched at the boy that had grabbed her arm. Chance was listening through the door. She gasped and ran to Girl's Bathroom and flung herself into a stall, locking the door behind her. "Chance? Are you in there?" A voice called. "Tomah?" Chance asked, wondering if her best friend was outside the door. "It's me." Tomah answered. Chance unlocked the door and saw the boy that had been her best friend since she was seven. Chance looked at the redheaded boy. She ran to Tomah and cried in his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Tomah asked surprised at Chance's actions. "Kyan… and… Elizabeth." Chance told Tomah in between sobs. The redhead hugged his best friend as if saying 'Don't worry, I'll get him'. And that's just what Tomah did._

_{Next Day, Hallway}_

"_What the crap is wrong with you?!" Tomah screamed at Kyan. Kyan was shocked, unable to speak. "Answer me gods damn it!" Tomah screeched at the brunette boy. "What the-" Kyan started but Tomah slammed Kyan into the wall. "Abandoning an orphan! God! And I thought Ms. Burg was evil!" Tomah screamed. Chance ran down the hall, like she usually did, to get to class. A boy came up and slapped Chance's books out of her hands. "Kemah!" Chance said to the boy and bent down to pick up her books. She fell over after something hit her in the side. Kyan was lying down next to her, blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth. "Sorry Chance! Didn't see ya there, I was to busy whopping this guy's butt!" Tomah said. Chance gathered her books up and mumbled, "I don't even want to know."_

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!" Chance heard Tomah yell from the hallway. She panicked and ran into the hall. She was Tomah bleeding from the head and Kyan laughing. "Uh-" Tomah growled trying to get up. Chance pushed the boy back down and she turned around, looking at Kyan. Chance threw a punch at Kyan, breaking his nose the second her punch hit his face. "NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS!" She yelled while giving Kyan the beating of a life time. She always felt like Tomah was her brother, know he's losing blood faster than a Cheetah can run. Kyan grabbed Chance's wrist and twisted, breaking her wrist. Chance kicked the boy in the crotch, sending him down to his knees. She then kneed the man in the nose, crushing farther into the boys face. Kyan fell down, bleeding, dieing. Chance ran to Tomah and checked his pulse, she however was checking in the wrong spot. "Move!" a girl yelled and checked Tomah's pulse and shook her head sadly. Chance ran to the dead Tomah and kissed the dead body. Tomah barely opened his eyes, he was barely alive. "Bye…" Tomah said to Chance and closed his eyes for the final time. Chance whipped her head at Kyan, he had killed her best friend. She grabbed a dagger for the school's defense case. She stabbed Kyan repeatedly. "Never…never fuck with me!" Chance yelled, cursing for the second time in her life. She brought the dagger up and stabbed it through Kyan's neck, coming out his mouth. "P…Please…d…don't…kill…me" Kyan moaned in pain. "Go to hell." Chance told her victim. "I'LL SEE TOMAH DOWN THERE!" Kyan screamed with all is strength left, afterwards he took his last breath at Chance's dagger._

(Still Chance's POV)

"When I die, I'm re-killing that idiot." Percy growled, he was very protective over me. "Was Tomah…you're best friend, or…you know?" Annabeth asked me. "Best friend_, _ever since Mem died, Tomah was always there for me, we were just two orphans." I toldAnnabeth.

"Ricki, is now perfectly fine, he's up on crutches and walking around his room." Dr. Shawl said. I was first up the steps and into his room. "Chance!" Ricki called. "I hope you two know only one is surviving." a voice said. "Huh?" I asked and saw Dr. Shawl behind me. "I saved the son of Hades, now I must kill the daughter of Poseidon." Dr. Shawl said and started to morph into a male Gorgon. I grabbed my drachma that Analyosia was contained in and flipped it into the air, catching my trusty sword by the hilt. "Don't look him in the eye!" Ricki yelled. "I know that!" I called back and turned around. Dr. Shawl swiped with his claws, I side-stepped. _If only there was water near by…_ I thought. "Who are you?" I asked Dr. shawl. "Bah! Everyone forgets about the minor monsters! I am Charna! The only male gorgon!" Charna yelled and charged, I didn't prepare myself. I slammed against the wall, my side was crushed. I coughed up a little blood. Charna backed me up to the door. _Now or never, _I thought. "PERCY! PERCY!" I yelled through the door, in less than thirty second Percy was banging on the door from the outside. Charna blasted off the door, the hit me with a ton of water. My eyes glowed, they closed as Charna went in for the kill. "Chance!" Percy cried. It was something odd, my flash-forward, I was obviously pregnant in it, I was dead however.

_(Chance's Flash-Forward, or the end of Percy's)_

_Nico was feeling the dead Chance's stomach. "It's still alive! Not for long though." He told himself. "She's eight months along, so it's safe to remove the kid." Nico said to himself again. "I'm only doing this 'cause I got to." Nico said and unsheathed his Stygian Iron sword, and cut open Chance's' stomach to get the baby out. He knew that if she died she'd want the baby to have a full life. "WAHHHAHHH!" The baby screamed, Nico smiled. "I got a nephew!" Nico said happily. The baby looked just like Ricki, same dirty blond hair and emerald eyes. Nico held the baby close to his body. "Carlos, Carlos Ricki Di Angelo." Nico named the child, using his last name, as he would raise the baby as his own son._

(Ricki's POV)

"NO!" I screamed at the monster, Charna, and used my crutches to stab him in the foot. "Foolish demigod! If you want the girl to survive so badly, I'll allow that, but I need to bring Kronos a demigod!" Charna screeched. I looked over at Chance, she was waking up and crawling over to her sword, Analyosia. I went over to the drawer where my stuff was and grabbed my Celestial and Imperial Bronze sword(it was a mix of Roman and Greek metal). "You think your tough?" Charna laughed. "_Nai ego kano_!" I screamed meaning, 'Yes I do' in Greek and I stabbed Charna in the arm. "_Ochi_!" Charna screamed and dissolved into ashes. "_Poios arthro kolasi blepe go epi edo_?!" Chance screamed in Greek at me. "Uhh…" I said, laughing. "Anyways, smarty pants, you can go on the quest with us, time to get out of this hell house." Chance laughed at me. We all walked out of the hospital room(I hobbled out on crutches). "Hey Ricki boy." A girl said. "Go to hell Sebera." I hissed at the girl, Sebera. "Who is she?" Chance growled. "When I go down there, I'll say hi to your druggy mom!" Sebera laughed. Now, I didn't care if Sebera is a girl, I smacked her right there, _nobody_, and I mean nobody, makes fun of my mom. "What do you know!?" I screamed. "You don't know who your dad is, at least _I_ have a family!" Sebera yelled. I resisted the urge to kill her right then and now, but, no, not here. "NOOOooooo…" I heard behind me, a fading cry for help. "DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" A shrill voice screamed in front of me. "Diane…" I guessed. "WHY ARE YOU WITH…THAT GIRL?!" Diane screamed, pointing at Chance. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Taking you back…killing her." She told me. "Wait no!" I screamed, drawing my sword. "Son of Hades! You'll join me later." Diane whispered. "Only if you stop killing Chance…if you don't I'll get Hades to make me immortal!" I screamed. "Fine!" Diane screeched and unclenched her fist, Chance started gasping for breath. "What just happened?" Chance asked. "Diane." I told her. "I'm not gonna ask!" Chance sighed and walked out.

{Thirty minutes later}

There was a figure standing on the beach with bright red hair. "Tomah?!" Chance yelled, I didn't know who the crap Tomah was, but the figure whipped its head backwards, and its face lit up. "Chance!" The boy called. Chance ran over to the boy and hugged him. "I thought you died!" she said to Tomah. "No I didn't." Tomah answered her, looking surprised that she thought he was dead. "But Kyan…" Chance asked, skeptically. "Almost killed me, you ran off and was never seen again, everyone thought you committed suicide. Kyan's funeral was a day after his death, nobody came of course, but we had a funeral for you a month later, everyone came to that one, a coffin with nothing in it was buried near your mom and brother's grave." Tomah told her, looking at Percy. "Umm…Percy Jackson, Yeah, I'm alive, cover story for something." Percy told Tomah who shrugged. "When you confronted Kyan, you said 'gods' not 'god' are you umm… fully mortal?" Chance asked. Tomah touched a rope bracelet he was wearing on his right arm and it morphed into a sword with a rope attaching to the hilt, tied around his wrist. He touched the watch on his left wrist and it morphed into a shield with glowing dog. "Ares. I was orphaned by my mom because I was unwanted since I had Dyslexia and ADHD. Every might I asked myself, why did Mom get rid of me, why!?" Tomah said. "I've been looking for a place to stay, I need somewhere safe to live." He told us. "Your parents?" he asked us all. "Athena." Annabeth told him. "Poseidon." Percy and Chance said. I didn't want him to find out that I was related to Hades, Hades and Ares didn't have such a great background, I thought about it. "Janus." I told him, everyone looked at me, but didn't say anything. Tomah went closer to me. "Eww…you smell like a dead person!" Tomah said to me. The red head moved closer, "I'm on to you…hellion."

I gasped, Tomah realized that I was a son of Hades.

**There! The new chapter! We met Tomah, killed 'em, then brought him back. Now, if you like Tomah, review it and say I should keep 'em and if you hate him review for him to die. Now what about Kyan? Should we bring him back, or let him burn in hell? You decide! Remember, anyone can leave a review on a story and anyone can vote on the polls. You guys let me write, leave suggestions in the reviews for new characters, new futures for the characters, and even relationships! Peace!**


End file.
